Enterprise data sources use different types of communication systems to communicate with and engage users, such as consumers. For example, many enterprise data sources rely on advertisements to drive user engagement (e.g., web traffic), generate a sales lead, or facilitate a transaction. Recently, an increasing number of enterprises have been directing their marketing efforts towards online advertisements and search engine optimization. However, advertisements conveyed through the Internet often do not reflect the interests of the user the advertisement is attempting to capture. For instance, users often search the Internet for a specific topic (e.g., tennis shoes) and explore webpages related to the topic. Unfortunately, a vast majority of advertisements generated on the webpages related to the topic are not associated with the topic itself (e.g., advertisements for cat food on a webpage for tennis equipment). This creates lost opportunities for both the provider of the irrelevant advertisement as well as potential providers of more relevant advertisements. Thus, typical communication and engagement systems do not facilitate direct and relatable advertisements to users.
Given the above background, there is a need in the art for computer implemented systems and methods that improve communication and user engagement through advertising units.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.